Talk:Day 5: 6:00pm-7:00pm
Images Does anyone have a problem if I upload a whole load of new images? The ones here are poor quality, and I recently capped this episode and have some better quality pics like the ones I uploaded here? SignorSimon 12:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) : Do you mean better quality versions of the same pics, or a whole new set of pics? --Proudhug 14:31, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry, I meant better quality versions of these images. SignorSimon 19:22, 17 February 2008 (UTC) : So as to avoid duplicate pics, either name your pics the same as the existing ones, ie. overwrite them, or put up yours with new names and nominate the unused ones for deletion. --Proudhug 19:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah thanks, I'll just overwrite the old ones. SignorSimon 19:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Guide someone needs to fix up the episode guide CWY2190 23:39, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :I think there are bigger fish to fry at the moment, so to speak. - Willo - 8 April 2006 :: No one's stopping you. ;) --Proudhug 03:34, 9 April 2006 (UTC) : well, I can't because I don't record them -- CWY2190 03:42, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Alright, unless anyone else wants to, I'm gonna do some work on this one. I've got the Previously section, and I'll get a better summary and some pictures up, too. We should also get a main image, I'm just not sure which one. Lots of important stuff in this episode...Kim, Henderson, the nerve gas, Edgar... --Rohrk21 20:10, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : What exactly was wrong with the picture of Chloe? --Proudhug 01:02, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :: Well, the link, IIRC, was Image:ChloeWatches.jpg. I'm not quite sure why, but there's no picture at that link. --Rohrk21 01:35, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : Um, yes there is. It's a picture of Chloe breaking into tears watching Edgar die. It works fine for me. --Proudhug 01:53, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah.... Image:ChloeWatches.jpg is a valid image. It works fine... it's up on the Season 5 page (in the chart). If you're going to keep the new image, then you should change it on the Season 5 page, too. -Kapoli 03:10, 10 June 2006 (UTC) I don't know what to tell you. I look up that image, nothing's there. By all means, if you guys can see it...change it back. Stupid POS computer... --Rohrk21 03:17, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :This new picture sucks. Why don't we change it back? - Xtreme680 06:04, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Still can't see it. Whatever, if the rest of you can, leave it back in. I'll take that other one and put it in the episode guide, with some others, when I'm done with it. It's wierd, b/c I've definitely seen that picture on this site before; I know exactly which one you're all talking about...maybe my CPU's just in a phase. Hope so, anyways, that picture is great. --Rohrk21 12:46, 10 June 2006 (UTC) : So you can see all the other pictures on the site, but just not that one? That's really weird. --Proudhug 16:33, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::This and one other one that I just noticed--the main picture on Day 2 1:00am-2:00am. Heck, when I try to link to either of them, it doesn't even show up. So basically, for my computer, these two pictures don't exist. Anything those two images have in common that I'm not noticing and that other images don't have? Doesn't look like it...again, maybe it's just a phase...--Rohrk21 17:49, 10 June 2006 (UTC) Curtis' voice When Curtis is on the phone with Chloe (6:17 show time, 13:06 DVD time), I think you can hear him say "At least a half hour." and "All right." in response to Chloe. Should we change the notation about him not being in the episode? --Alexisfan07 (talk) 07:18, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :You're very right, good spot - and it sounds like it is actually Roger Cross speaking the lines. I guess we should add an appearance to Curtis, and put him in the uncredited section, unless anyone has objections?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:32, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::He's already credited in the episode, this is the episode in which most people assumed they made an error in crediting him when it looks like they didn't. It seems weird to have his lines so muffled if it really is Roger speaking them but they tend to always do that regardless with the "other side" of phone calls. --Alexisfan07 (talk) 17:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Was this information removed? Because it doesn't appear on the page of Curtis Manning. --Station7 (talk) 22:56, November 11, 2018 (UTC)